icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stéphane Fiset
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2002 }} Stéphane Fiset (born June 17, 1970, in Montreal, Quebec) is a retired Canadian ice hockey goaltender. Playing career Fiset was drafted in the 2nd round 24th overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft by the Quebec Nordiques. He played thirty-four minutes in 6 games in his rookie season with Quebec, playing behind Ron Tugnutt, as well as a plethora of other goalies who got time that season. Fiset would get his first NHL victory on October 29, 1991, against the Winnipeg Jets in Le Colisee de Quebec, with a score of 7–2. Over the next few years, Fiset bounced from the NHL to the Nordiques minor league affiliates, slowly gaining more and more time in net for the Nordiques. 1992 would be the last season in Quebec that he would be the backup. After the 1992–93 season, Ron Hextall was traded to the New York Islanders, opening the door for Fiset to be the starter. Fiset did not disappoint. Within 2 years, Quebec finished first in the Eastern Conference, during the shortened 1994–95 lockout season. When Quebec moved to Colorado, the future looked bright for Fiset and the Avalanche. This soon changed. He split time with Jocelyn Thibault in the beginning of the season, but became a backup after Patrick Roy was traded to Colorado from Montreal. Fiset was a part of the 1996 Stanley Cup winning team, but was traded to the Los Angeles Kings a few days later. He would be the Kings' starter until the 1999–00 season, where he split time with Jamie Storr. The next season the Kings acquired Félix Potvin and Fiset would only make 7 appearances for the team that season. Fiset was then traded to the Montreal Canadiens, but only played 2 games. He announced his retirement on September 9, 2002. Injuries played a large role in Fiset's retirement. Fiset's NHL career GAA was 3.07. In 14 playoff appearances, Fiset went 1–7 with a 3.94 GAA. International play Fiset played in the 1989 Junior World Championships, as well as in 1990. In '89 Canada finished fourth, and Fiset was pulled in a 7–1 drubbing by the Soviet Union after giving up 6 goals. He followed this up in 1990 with a great showing. Team Canada had a gold medal finish and the IIHF Directorate Top Goalie Award. He played in 2 games (and won both of them) during Canada's 1994 gold medal victory. Injuries Injuries were the main culprit that held Fiset back from becoming one of the elite netminders in the NHL. A knee injury, inflicted during a collision with Mighty Ducks of Anaheim's Dan Bylsma, kept him out of twenty-five games in 2000–01, as well as another knee injury later that season that kept him out for thirty-one games never completely went away, and led to his premature retirement. Goalie masks Fiset has one of the most recognizable goalie masks in the history of the NHL. The design is an ice wall that is supposed to be related to the Quebec Nordiques' igloo logo. There was also the fleur-de-lis, the Nordiques alternate logo, on each ear of the mask. When he played for Los Angeles Kings he also donned a memorable mask. The design was the head of King Tut as it appeared on his famous tomb. Awards *QMJHL First All-Star Team (1989), *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy (1989) *Canadian Major Junior Goaltender of the Year (1989), *WJC-A All-Star Team (1990), *Named Best Goaltender at WJC-A (1990) *Paul Dumont Trophy (1990) External links * *Fiset profile, trivia, awards Category:Born in 1970 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Victoriaville Tigres alumni Category:Retired in 2002